


Audience

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [182]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Prince Derek Hale, Royalty, developing relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/12/18: “sharp, throat, bruise”Picture a great palace hall where an audience with the queen has begun. This is about something going on off to the side...





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/12/18: “sharp, throat, bruise”
> 
> Picture a great palace hall where an audience with the queen has begun. This is about something going on off to the side...

A sharp scent like pepper struck Prince Derek’s nose when Mieczyław the Mage entered the hall. The prince inhaled deeply.

Advised to keep his eyes from those of the young magician, once the latter lowered his hood, revealing his face, his smooth throat, Derek felt enchanted, and not by magic.

An instant’s glance had been enough for Derek to note the most subtle of smiles on the mage’s lips, a smile meant for him _,_ Derek _knew_.

Even more subtly Derek’s sister and future queen took hold of his wrist, her grip so tight it was sure to leave a bruise.


End file.
